Not Just A Myth
by minani23314
Summary: When Starfire gets a dog everything goes well until it haunts her in the worst form plz review!...nice
1. How it started and other stuff too

_Hi My name is Minani Kekai! Im the author of the story that you are about to read (I Hope haha) Please write NICE reviews! (Thanks!)_

**IMPORTANT NOTES!  
**_Text like this is the authors notes  
_**Text like this is important stuff  
**_**text like this is foot notes (at the end of the chapter) or at the beginning of the chapter  
**__THANK YOU!_

_-MINANI KEKAI! (Minani23314)(i dont own Teen titans or the Grudge) _

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
CHAPTER ONE  
How it started (and a lot of other stuff)  
DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It was a PERFECT day! The sky was clear, the tree's were turning colour and Starfire was "playing" on the computer.

"Hey Star what's up!" Robin asked

" Oh Im doing some research on dogs," She replied!

"Dogs! Don't let Raven see you doing that!" Robin said until Raven came in the room!

"I heard me name...," Raven said entering in the room!

Starfire shut off the computer screen.

"Were not doing anything!" Starfire said with a large grin.

"Don't lie," Raven said while casting a spell to make the computer screen turn on again.

"Oh it's a," Starfire started to say.

"Dog.. Fine.. If we must.. Just get a little dog though!" Raven said and flew out of the room!

"YAH!" Starfire spun around the room around the room and hugged Robin.

"What kind of dog are you going to get!" Robin asked.

"A teacup dog!"

" Titans we have trouble!" Beast boy screamed.

"Oh my gosh, Who, Where, Why!" Robin called running toward the rest of the Titans.

"Your friend Sato is in trouble!" Cyborg explained.

The Titans go into town to find Sato and Minani struggling for their lives. _No let me rephrase that_ Minani was fighting for her life.. Sato was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk drinking tea and listening to music!

" SATO! Can't you see your friend is in trouble!"Robin said running up to Sato!

..Sato opens one eye..

"ERRRG! Minani... I told you not to play with Fluffy! He's just a puppy... He doesn't know you well... He will get mad!"

" He's an EXTREMELY LARGE PUPPY and Im NOT playing!" Minani shouted!

Raven slapped her forehead

..Sato stood up..

"FLUFFY! DOWN NOW!" Sato shouted.

Fluffy (the "dog") lets go of Minani and Minani stupidly crosses the street to join the Titans.

"BEEP, SHREEEEECH, BANG!" a car hit Minani

"Well she's dead now," Sato said.

"Nope not yet... but that was close!" Minani said sitting up.

"I can fix that!" Sato said and told Fluffy to jump on Minani.

Fluffy ran and jumped on Minani.

"Ahhhhhh," Minani screamed.

"Now she's dead..." Sato replied and went back to drinking her tea.

_Okay, Yes I know... I killed myself off and my best friend doesn't care.. Don't worry, Miyu (Sato) and I wrote this story together.. OH YA... Im the author I can " unkill" myself (is that a word!) At anytime! Don't worry, just read the next chapter!_

_**Oh ya, sorry if the chapters are short... I have small ideas! Lol :p**_


	2. Puddles

DDDDDDDDDDD  
CHAPTER 2  
Puddles  
DDDDDDDDDDD

The Titans go back to the tower and Sato follows along

" Can I get my dog now?" Starfire asked.

"Ah Starfire.. Minani just died..." Cyborg added.

"What's done is done." Sato replied.

"She's true you know," BB said.

One hour later Starfire was still looking on the computer at dogs and everyone else (including Sato) were playing cards.

"I GOT IT!" Starfire screamed.

"Great...What did you get?" Raven asked.

"My breed of dog that im going to get. Im going to go into town and get my dog now," Starfire said running out of the tower.

"Im coming with ya!" Sato shouted running out of the tower."We'll be back later!"

"Ciao!" Robin said.

Starfire and Sato are down at the pet shop looking at all the dogs

"AWWWWW!" Starfire said."What kind of breed is that" she asked.

"Shitzoo poodle cross"

"Awwww, she looks like Minani," Sato said looking at the dogs face.

"Ya... but she's much cuter than Minani... and furrier." Starfire explained.

Sato and Starfire payed for the dog and named him puddle on the way back to the tower.

"Here she is!" Starfire said proudly holding up puddles

"Puddles... Im leaving to get some newspaper" Raven said flying away.

"Aww she's so cute," Robin said playing with the puppy.

""Dude... she looks like MINANI!" BB shouted.

"Wow... that's creepy" Robin said looking at Puddles face.

"Well I don't care and im going to go and make her a bed," Starfire said and walked away

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please read on if there is another chapter oh ya REVIEW!..(NICE)_**


	3. A regular day or so it seemed

_Hi it's Minani and I just saw that I had 3 reviews so I want to take the time to say thank you to those people! Anyways here is the 3rd chapter that all you people who reviewed Is waiting for!_

**I would also like to add that if you want me to continue with the chapters you must REVIEW! **Thanks -minA

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
Chapter 3 A regular day... or so it seemed.  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Okay I know that It hasn't gotten very scary but I hope that this chapter gives a bit of a "boost" to the creepiness... I hope..._

"C'mon Puddles your bed is ready!" Starfire said pushing the puppy to a dusty old basket

with some old rags that use to belong to BB.

Puddles jumped out of the basket and gave Starfire a blank stare that turned into an evil glance.

"Puddles are you alright?" Starfire said in a cute voice.

" **ROAR**," Puddles jumped onto Starfire

"Puddles NO! I think that you are sick... Im going to take you to the vet right away!"

Starfire left the T tower and ran all the way to the vet... ALL The way. Starfire waited in the lobby until the vet called them in for the examination.

"So... what is the problem,"the vet asked Starfire.

"I don't... know...She's just acting weird..." Starfire said very gloomy.

" Don't worry. It's a puppy. All puppies act "weird" when you first get them... But if you want I can preform and exam on her. You can wait outside in the lobby and I will call you when I'm ready" The vet said with a smile on his face.

" Alright" Starfire said cheering up... but just a little bit.

20 minutes passed and finally the vet came out to talk to Starfire

" Okay, now it is very hard to say this and I have never seen anything like it in my life but... your dog have human organs!" The vet said in a calm soothing so Starfire wouldn't get upset.

"Oh my GOSH!" Starfire's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Now I think that It would be best to put it down," The vet said taking out an injection to put Puddles down.

"PUT HER DOWN...NO!" Starfire grabbed Puddles and started to cry.

Starfire took Puddles back to the tower and broke the news to the other Titans and Sato.

"Ah! kill it kill it!" BB Shouted.

"NO look at her!" Starfire passed Puddles to BB

"I guess your-" BB started to say.

Puddles eyes shawn bright red and then she hissed at BB

"AH!... I mean AWWW" BB dropped the dog and went to the "washroom"

" Don't worry. I can fix that with a spell" Raven casts a spell to make Puddles more "normal"

The spell went wrong and a large beam of light hit Puddles and bounced off her and hit the wall

" Now look what you did Raven" Starfire said sticking out her tongue.

" Why what was wrong with that... She made a light show!" BB said entering the room.

"Im going to my room" Raven said leaving the room

Two hours passed. Starfire was playing and TRYING to teach Puddles some commands. Everyone else was watching t.v

"Awww... look how cute Puddles is Sato!" Starfire said doing a trick with Puddles.

" Uh huh... Ya... cute" Sato said without looking at Puddles OR Starfire

" Dude.. We going to eat dinner?" BB begged.

"Ya.. I mean I robots got to eat!" Cyborg said.

" Fine.. Chicken?...Great!" Raven said preparing the meal

" Raven aren't you done... It's only CHICKEN!" Robin shouted.

"Fine.. .I will stop my hard work to make a great dinner" Raven said casting a spell and dinner appeared on the table.

"Yippee!" Starfire said running to the table with the other titans

One hour later everyone was done dinner and Sato was **MADE** to clean up after.

"Geez... work, work, work!" Sato mumbled.

"But what cha going to do about it eh?" Raven said to Sato still meditating.

"Well im going to bed okay Puddles.. You have to sleep in the t.v room tonight" Starfire said yawning.

Puddles settled herself down in the bed and the rest of the titans went to bed as well.

_Okay so I know that, that wasn't as scary as you had hoped but I did put in some things that are important in the next chapter... even ones you PROBABLY didn't notice! Anyways please **review **so you can find out whats next_

**Next chapter in "Not Just a Myth" **

_**When Sato comes down from her room to get a drink of water is someone or something haunting her or is it just a mans best friend! **_

okay thanks for reading REVIEW! Xoxo- minA


End file.
